


Midnight

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [57]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, marriage proposals, tooth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Steve wakes Tony up in the middle of the night to ask one very important question.(This is so sweet it will give you cavities)(I will always be Very Soft for Stony proposals)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Short Stories! [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786345
Comments: 33
Kudos: 688





	Midnight

“Steve.” Tony blinked around the balcony, down at his pajama pants and then up at Steve with a confused expression. “It is almost midnight and I'm _outside_. I’m positive I was sleeping, so why am I outside at almost midnight?”

“Sorry.” Steve looked adorably sheepish, clad in his pair of Iron Man themed pajama pants and that one blue henley Tony loved him in. “Sorry baby. I know it’s late and I know you were finally sleeping, but to be fair, I haven’t seen you in three days and I’ve missed you.”

“And I missed you too.” Tony pushed his hair out of his eyes and sent another look around the balcony. “But I'm _outside_. You couldn’t have missed me inside where it’s warm, or maybe in our bed while we were both naked? You had to miss me on the _balcony_? By the way, how did I even get out here, did you carry me?”

“I uh–” Steve ducked his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. “I made some coffee and wave the cup around in the bedroom. You just got up and sorta zombie walked right outside following the smell.”

“For fucks sake.” Tony had to laugh, because he couldn't _really_ be mad about loving coffee enough to follow the smell around. “Alright babe. I’m awake, you missed me, why don’t you come here and warm me up?”

“Okay. Okay I definitely want to do that, but first?” Steve bent down on one knee and opened a ring box. “First I have something real important to ask you.”

“…what…” Tony’s eyes widened, then his mouth fell open. “Steve? What are you doing?” 

"Sweetheart, I love you.” Steve said simply. “I love you in the morning when you’re sleepy and fluffy haired and cranky, and I love you in the afternoon when you’re hard at work and slapping sandwiches away because you’re too busy to eat. I love you at night when we watch terrible movies and you pick apart the science and oh _man_ do I love you when you curl up in bed with me and remind me of why I’m the luckiest fella in the world.”

“… _oh_.” Tony breathed. “Steve–” 

“Holding you is like holding sunshine.” Steve continued in a quiet whisper. “And when you laugh I’m pretty sure flowers bloom and kissing you is like–” the big blonde hesitated, bit at his lip. “Kissing you makes me feel like _midnight_. Like I’m hovering between the best moments of yesterday and all the great things that will come tomorrow, like there’s a thousand stars shining at any given second, like the entire world is holding its breath and the city is sleeping but I’m wide awake staring at my future.”

“So um–” Steve held up the ring box so Tony could see the line of diamonds set into the dark blue band. “So if you say yes, I’m going to do my best to make sure that every minute of our life together is as magical as midnight. Full of memories from the best moments of yesterday, full of anticipation of great things that are gonna come, always full of stars and no matter what the rest of the world is doing, we are _always_ going to be each others future. You and I are meant to be together and I don’t want to spend another day unable to call you _mine_.”

Tony swallowed, folding his arms to ward off the night chill and the way his hands were suddenly shaking. “I’ve been _yours_ for a long time, Steve. You didn’t need to coerce me out of bed five minutes before midnight via coffee smells to give me the sappiest, sweetest proposal I could ever imagine.”

“Well.” Steve fought to keep his smile to something manageable, knowing damn well Tony was already saying _yes_. “I figured this would be more dramatic. You like flashy and dramatic things, right?”

“I dunno, I’ve been leaning towards old fashioned and cheesy lately.” Tony was starting to smile too. “I love you, babe.”

“Are you stalling so it’s exactly midnight when you say yes?” Steve asked and when Tony broke into a grin and nodded, Steve grinned too. “And you say _I'm_ cheesy?”

“Well you know.” Tony glanced down at his watch. “3-2-1 _yes_ I’ll marry you. Get up here and kiss me.”

Steve jumped to his feet and wrapped both arms around Tony, bringing their mouths together in a gorgeous kiss packed full of longing and love and _anticipation_ –

“I love you.” he whispered and Tony whispered back, “The ring is blue and diamonds. Is it supposed to be the sky and stars at midnight?”

“…yes?”

“My god, you _are_ cheesy. I can’t wait to be your husband.”

**************


End file.
